Life's Curve Balls
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: It's been about six years since Edward left Bella in the woods. Little did he know it wasn't just Bella he was leaving. Renesmee always wanted to meet her father, with a little convincing and a couple lies both she and her twin brother Masen take the adventure of a lifetime; Meeting their family. Canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Curve Balls.**

I really never had it that easy. There was always something going on, whether that be us moving, changing schools, or dealing with our mother. Our mom was a mess sometimes, never really the whole Bella. See before my brother Masen and I were born my mom was in love, I guess that's how all stories start. Anyways they were together for like a couple months but head over heels for each other, something dangerous happened and he left. Not too soon after my mom peed on a stick and got a pink little positive sign. Two months later she had me and Masen, six years later here we are in Buffalo, New York. In six years we'd moved to twenty different cities, been to ten different schools and my moms had numerous jobs. So I was definitely right to say my life was chaos. It'd always been the three of us though, mom never dated or brought guys home. She told us it was because "we were the only ones she loved and ever would." Both of us knew that wasn't a correct statement.

Edward Cullen was the other one she loved, and our dad. We'd never met him and were pretty sure he didn't even know about our existence. While my brother absolutely detested the man I was in love with the idea of him. Despite how much pain it brought my mom to talk about our dad, she did it for me. I'd been obsessed with the idea of having a real family since I read about them in books my mom had laying around when I was younger. Since we were around mom couldn't go to college she just stole all the books and studied from home. Over the years she picked up various careers, working as a nurse to a pre-school teacher. We never had a lot of money unlike dad's side of the family. While they were together my Aunt Alice would drag mom shopping for hours and spend hundreds of dollars on her. It was something I would love to do with her, it was apparent my aunt was the only one able to drag her to the mall. We also had another aunt, Rosalie. Then there was our Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Other than having a dad I was also really excited to have grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. For as long as I could remember my dream had been to meet them. And tomorrow would be that day.

Today was the last day of school here, tomorrow we would be leaving on a trip to Europe for the summer. Well, our class would be at least. Masen and I however would be in Akron, Ohio meeting our family for the very first time. This was all my idea, okay most of it was my idea. It took me a while to convince him to actually go along with the plan, but when I did hear the words "Fine, Renesmee. I will go meet our family with you." I hadn't actually come up with the rest of it. My brother was the brains of us, I was smart too I guess but not like Mase. When he heard about the class trip he figured it was the perfect excuse for mom to let us go. Months were spent tracking the famous Carlisle Cullen, it almost was easy considering he was a doctor. After making some calls I found out where our family was currently living. Neither of us liked lying to our mom, yet we knew she'd never let us go if it were for this reason. So for once in our lives we were being adventurous.

Sneaking around the corner I found my brother sitting at the table mowing down on a plate full of scrambled eggs. Since a child he'd always been the more human of the two of us, I prefered hunting with my mother to human food. Reaching into the fridge I pulled out the gallon jug of blood, pouring it into a coffee cup. "Renesmee, you do realize you won't be having much blood all summer?"

"Might as well drink as much as I can mom." Sipping it from my cup I sent her a sly smile, knowing I would be drinking whatever I wanted this summer. Ohio would have many more choices than New York for food. "We got to get going, there's a meeting during first period about last minute packing." Lately the lies seemed to be pouring out.

Planting a kiss on both of our head's she began cleaning the kitchen. "Alright, better get going you two. Hurry home I wanna take you guys out to dinner one last time before my babies are gone. I'm gonna miss you both so much."

Mase was a momma's boy, always had been and always would be. "We're gonna miss you too mom, we'll call you every day." I couldn't wait to meet my dad, I already knew I'd be connected to him the same way my brother and mom did. "Hurry Ness, I'll leave without ya." We both raced out the door to our car, mom told us that was something we had in common with dad. He was a fast runner, even faster than the normal vampire.

School was literally hell on earth this particular day. Just knowing tomorrow we'd be standing in the presence of our family made me want to jump in my seat. We'd be there by six in the morning, it only took three hours to get to Akron from Buffalo, and to make our story believable we were leaving extremely early in the morning. Almost everyone except us two were going on this trip, my friends only knew we'd be traveling to see family this summer and that was our excuse for not taking the trip of a lifetime. They'd all be going to Rome, Italy, Paris, and Greece during the five weeks of summer. Little did they know their trip wasn't anything close to the trip of a lifetime. Masen and I were experiencing that, even if he wasn't that excited.

When the final bell of the school year rung we rushed out of the classroom and to our car. Like the baby he was, Masen wanted to spend as much time as possible with our mom. I would miss her, but not as much as he would. Don't get me wrong, mom and I are extremely close. There's a part of me that resents her for not taking us to our family. She was afraid and only eighteen at the time and didn't want anyone harming or hating her babies. Upon realizing her kids weren't ordinary one bit mom ran away, with the help of Jacob Black. We'd never actually met Jake, he was just the guy who sent us Christmas and birthday presents with the occasional phone call. As much as I loved her she deprived us of a family and growing up with a dad, and grandparents to spoil us.

The car ride home didn't take that long, we lived about thirty minutes out of town. One thing was always consistent wherever we moved; staying under the radar. Mom didn't want to get exposed on accident and get the Volturi involved. Not many people knew about our existence, other than grandpa Charlie and mom. Our grandpa didn't know what we were only that he had two grand-kids whom were six years old. The limited time we appeared to be little kids mom made sure to capture tons of pictures, so the pictures Charlie got were from about five years ago. Keeping a secret like this was hard work and plenty of lies for all of us. Nobody even knew Bella was our mother, to everyone around town she was our older sister. According to our cover story our parents died a few years ago so we just live with our twenty year old sister. Up until two years ago we could say she was our mom who was pregnant at a very young ago, that wasn't believable anymore. Sometimes it sucked being what we were for not only us but our mom. Mere moments after our birth we began learning and taking in the world around us. By the time we were six months old we looked to be about two years old, I felt bad for our mom never having the true motherhood experience. Then again with her being a vampire it was probably best we weren't like regular humans.

Because we were hybrids we weren't really allowed to have friends, it was too risky. Masen mostly abides by that rule not really communicating with anyone unless necessary. I tried to make friends more often depending on how long we would live in one place. The longest we'd ever been in a school was a year ago when mom thought our aging was done. Unfortunately for us one day we woke up much taller and just overall looked very different. We were out of Seattle by late afternoon. That was where my only constant friend Caroline lived. Like me she was the new girl and didn't really have many friends. Both of her parents were doctors at the hospital leaving her home alone most of the time. Over the six months we spent there we became really close, I was even allowed to have her over a few times. Even a year later and we were still friends, mostly sending emails back and fourth. One day I'd eventually like to visit again, maybe when I was actually supposed to look my age.

Currently Mase and I could pass for seventeen, juniors in high school. We both took after our dad in looks, or at least that was what mom told us. There were no pictures of him anywhere in our house, or in moms things (trust me, I searched her boxes plenty of times.) Other than pictures of grandpa Charlie, us, and Renee there was a single family picture of the Cullens. It was obvious mom had cut a part of it off. Our hair was the same copper golden shade as his, the only thing that didn't belong to him on me was my lips. They were the same small lips that belonged to the face of mom. Masen had moms nose those, sometimes I thought the petite little thing looked silly on his masculine face. We were both good looking people though, and that was thanks to our vampire side. I guess there was just something that drew people in yet drove them away. Neither of us had ever hurt a human, there were the donor blood bags in the fridge but that was it. When we did hunt we drained the blood of animals just as our family had. Despite looking like my father's twin Mase was barely anything like him in personality. We were both stubborn like him _and _mom, that wasn't something she would ever admit to though. He was mostly like mom, kind of shy, loved reading and willing to do anything for someone he loves. For the most part the two of us were opposites, so I only had to assume I was just like my dad.

Entering the house mom practically knocked us over, wrapping us in a tight hug. The whole being separated for five entire weeks gave her tons of anxiety. The longest we'd ever been away from each other was a few hours at tops. She knew we needed some independence and to do normal things like everyone else had to opportunities. Sometimes the things she said made me think she resented us, I knew she loved us so much it was obvious. At the same time we were the reason she was forever stuck at eighteen years old. If we were never born she could've moved on with her life, maybe done a career she loved, found a human to love and had normal kids. And I kind of wanted that for myself, give up the vampire side and just be Renesmee. Settle down and live a normal life, unfortunately for us I didn't think that would ever be possible. One day I'd stop growing, and never die. For now I hated that factor, with a forever I figured _one _day I'd have to accept it.

"How about we go out to dinner, get some shopping done for you two?" We barely ever went out in public unless it was an absolute must.

I nodded snuggling closer into my mom. It sucked looking the same age as your mother, it didn't change how I felt about her but sometimes it was just really weird. "You don't have to do that mom, we don't want to spend too much money." We never really had that much money, moms jobs weren't ever consistent or high paying. Most of our money went to rent and gas for the two vehicles we owned.

Pinching my cheeks together she looked into my eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Swan, you're the kid here. Don't worry about money my love. I'm not getting to spoil either of you all summer, I want to take you guys out. Besides you're gonna need new clothes for the weather over there." Up until now I truly hadn't realized how much I would miss my mom over the summer. No matter what happened between us she was my rock. I was so proud of her for standing up and raising us the best she could at eighteen years old, alone, afraid and heartbroken. Not many people had the courage to do something like that. Her life ended just so ours could start, regardless of the fact that she was turned into a vampire it took guts to endure that kind of pain. Our birth wasn't something she liked to talk about, it was bloody and horrific. The pictures she showed us of her pregnancy looked like something out of a horror movie, we literally sucked the life from her.

While mom was spoiling us at the mall I felt so horrible. My brain yelling at me, telling me what a horrible person I was. Lying to the only person who ever took care of me, the one person whose love was guaranteed. For a while there I almost considered dropping the whole plan and staying within my comfort zone, doing what I knew best. When we were eating at some food chain service in the mall I decided I had to do this. Seeing a father play with his daughter changed my mind, that was something I'd been dreaming about. Having a relationship with my dad. I couldn't let the fear and guilt talk me out of something I'd regret not doing. Not only did Masen and I deserve to have him in our lives, he had a right to know he fathered two children with the love of his life.

Coming back home I couldn't even think about sleeping, all my emotions were pouring out at once. Pulling out the suitcase I had been slowly packing for months, even before my brother agreed to going with me. Eventually I think I would've gone by myself, scared out of my mind, but I would've gone. Popping in the CD I found amongst mom's boxes I began packing all the new clothing we bought. If I couldn't sleep I could at least do something productive. Our flight money had been returned for gas and food money, the map was hiding in the dash board and I was ready. My mind went to the music, the piano was the only sound in my room flowing into my ears. Each melody was composed of so many emotions, mostly consisting of love and compassion. I'd never touched a piano in my life, after finding this CD I craved to learn. I had no idea who composed any of these pieces, the only thing written on it was love. Pretty soon my hands stopped packing and I just concentrated on the music, I became so in tune with it I didn't hear my mother enter my room. "Renesmee. Where did you get this?"

Jolting I turned around. "Jesus mom , you can't sneak up on me like that."

"Renesmee, I asked you a question? Did you go snooping through my stuff?!"

I never heard my mom sound so upset and angry, not towards my brother or myself at least. Her parenting methods didn't involve yelling.

Grabbing the remote I paused it. "Mom, it's just a CD. I was looking for a picture of Mase and I when we were babies. This was in there so I figured I'd listen to it, take it back if it's that big of a deal."

Sighing she sat down on my bed, setting her face in her hand. "I'm sorry I freaked out Renesmee. I haven't heard that since..the last night your father and I were together. It was a birthday present, all songs he wrote for me. Minus the last piece of course, that was written for Esme. I loved that one though."

Too excited that my father had written and performed all those pieces I forgot to be compassionate towards my mom. "Dad played the piano?! He's amazing! Do you think if maybe he knew me, he'd teach me to play?"

Tucking my hair behind my ear she smiled sadly, I knew how much it hurt to talk about him. Sometimes I just couldn't help it, I had to know about my dad. I was half of him after all. "He would be wrapped around your finger. If you wanted to learn I'm sure he'd be ecstatic, sometimes he'd probably get annoying with it. But only because he would want you to do your best."

"He would love Mase and I, right momma?" One of my greatest worries was him not loving, or even liking either of us. I don't think I could take the pain of being turned away from the one person I wanted most in the world.

Kissing my forehead she told me "Your father would love you both so so much, and so would everyone else. I know you really want to meet them, and I'm sorry they don't know about you. One day you will, I promise you that. Okay?" Nodding I knew that _one day_ just so happened to be tomorrow. "I love you more than my own life Renesmee. Keep that CD, just think of it as something to hold you over until the day comes. Get some sleep, you and Masen have got a long day ahead of you."

Crawling into bed mom shut off my light and pressing play on my stereo. Now knowing who wrote these made them all the more special. I hoped during my time spent with my family dad would want to teach me how to play, maybe one day I'd be as good as him. Tomorrow would be one of the best days of my life.

In the morning I was shocked to find myself well rested and very ready for the day to start. Mom had our favorite foods set out for breakfast, accompanied by a tall water bottle of blood. By her mannerisms and facial expressions I could just see how nervous she was about us going. Soon we'd be getting on the road, she thought we were leaving our car at the airport. I convinced her she didn't need to drop us off, it'd be weird having our sister there. Seeing it was best for our cover she decided not to go. I was surprised how many things were in our favor for this trip. Finishing up my plate of pancakes I knew it was time to go, I couldn't even believe the day was here. The one I'd be dreaming and scheming of since I was a little girl.

Loading up the car with our suitcases mom stood in the doorway. Her face tried to say she was happy, but I knew my mother all too well. "You guys better get going. Your flight leaves in two hours."

"Mom, we don't have to go. You're going to be lonely here all summer, we can just go all together another time." Masen was backing out because of mom, of course.

Pushing my brother with a little too much force I growled. "Masen, we're not missing out on this. Plus we already paid for it, let's go."

Chuckling mom grabbed us both into a suffocating hug. "Renesmee promise me you won't treat your brother like that the entire trip." Pulling us back to take one last look I knew if vampires could cry she would be. "Okay, well wear sunscreen, take care of each other. I love you both more than my own life."

"Love you too momma." I hugged her individually, taking in her scent. I knew I'd see her soon, but leaving home for the first time wasn't easy.

"Love you so much mom, don't burn the house down while we're gone." Masen held her tight, their relationship had always been special.

Riding in the passenger seat I tried not to look back at my mother's heartbroken face. Once out of Buffalo I threw my hands in the air yelling with joy, turning up the more upbeat piece on the CD. "Masen Anthony Swan! Are you ready to meet our family?!" I was too excited to contain any of the excitement in my voice.

Rolling his eyes he turned down the music, not raising his voice. Party pooper. "I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter."

Sticking my tongue out I laughed. It was probably for the best that one of us was sensible and responsible.

**Hope you all like it, leave me a review. Hugs and kisses. **


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Curve Balls

**Thanks to everyone who left me a review, favorited, or followed. Truly means a lot to me! To answer a question, yes Bella is a vampire. All will be explained about the twins birth the next chapter, Bella's point of view at the time of the twins pregnancy. Some questions will be answered here. But I wanted you all to see it from her point of view. Feel free to ask anymore questions, I'm happy to answer. **

I couldn't sit still the entire three hours we were on the car ride. To keep myself occupied and mind off the whole "hey I'm meeting my family for the first time in an hour" I talked Masen's ear off. Talking about the CD and how great I knew everyone was going to be. My legs wiggled in anticipation, and when we went through the drive through for lunch I could barely even pick up the french fries. I'd been waiting for so long to meet them, and thinking about It being a mere few moments away made my chest clench. A couple times I even got so excited I had to wipe away a few tears, that was when Masen would look over and call me a baby.

As a little girl, well I was about two years old, my mom brought home this book. While she was cooking my brother and I dinner I picked it up. At this age I could read at the pace of a high school student, and mom loved teaching us. Mom was studying Human Development Family Studies, and the book talked about peoples interactions in life. When it got to the section about fathers I thought to myself, "Okay, I've got momma, and brother. But no daddy." The further I read I realized there was more to a family than just three people. When I asked momma about it she huffed and walked away, that night when she was tucking Mase and I into bed she told us the tragic love story of Bella and Edward. From that moment on I decided I was going to bring my parents back together one day. Over time I saw how much losing my father killed my mother. Every time she spoke of dad there was a certain kind of sadness to her voice. In the short few months they were together there was so much love and passion, it was undeniable how much they were meant for each other.

The five weeks here I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to go shopping with my Aunt Alice, mom told me she was a total shopaholic. Then there was Rosalie, I decided I wanted to have long talks about life with her. She had the same values on humanity as I did, valuing how nice it would be to live one life. My uncle Jasper was a history kind of guy, I wanted to hear it from his point of view. Emmett was this big tough guy, not really though. Underneath all of his muscles he was a total teddy bear. Every time she went over to the big glass house he was making some kind of bet, always winning. I was determined to win one of his bets. Since my grandpa was a doctor who'd studied so many different kinds of medicines I wanted him to teach me how to be a great doctor. When my mom would spend days at the Cullen's house grandma would make her these amazing meals, for a vampire she was an amazing cook. Maybe she would teach me how to make better meals than mom, I couldn't blame her though. She couldn't exactly eat whatever she made us.

Now with my dad, there was so many things I wanted to do with him. I'd missed out on so many things with him, six years of my life had to be made up in five weeks. Before we left I made sure to scrapbook every memory and picture mom had around the house. They needed to know everything about us, I wanted them to love us for us.

Masen hadn't really talked about how he felt towards our family. By his personality I could tell he wasn't too fond of our father. When it came to mom anyone who hurt her or screwed her over wasn't worth our time. Even as a little boy he'd growl at the douche bags who would hit on her. Mom was more than capable of taking care of herself when it came to worthless humans, yet there Masen was always by her side. Knowing that he left her out in the woods alone as a human, pregnant too made him want to rip dads head off. But he never voiced his opinions on Alice, or Esme. He knew about as much as I did when it came to all of them, he had to desire to know them. They were the people we shared venom with, it ran through our veins. Every time grandpa Charlie wrote he was eager to read the letters despite them being adressed to a six year old little boy. It always was nice to know there was someone else who cared about us in this world. His walls were up when it came to the Cullens, I could only hope meeting them in the flesh would break down those walls. I wanted them to see Masen how I saw him. He was truly my best friend and the greatest big brother anyone could ever ask for. When you were sad he could tell some lame ass joke about science to make you laugh, and anytime I just needed a shoulder to cry on he made me a cup of hot chocolate and watch cheesy movies with me. There was nobody else I'd want to experience this with.

Pulling up to the long driveway I grabbed onto my brother's hand. I knew I'd be nervous, I just didn't expect to be _this _nervous. All the questions I had pushed to the back of my mind in fear that they'd stop me from going were suddenly flooding my mind. Normally I could read my brother very well, call it a twin thing, at this moment though, I had no idea how he was feeling. Holding my hand a little tighter he looked over to me. My big brother, I was so thankful to have him here with me today. "Ren, we don't have to go. We can back this car back up, maybe go hunt for a while. We'll go somewhere you've always wanted to go. I don't want you doing anything you're gonna regret little sis."

Wiping away the single tear falling down my pale, shaky face I smiled. "Mase, be honest. You'd regret leaving here without even finding out what it's like to have a family. I know you."

Shrugging he shut the car off. "We'll never find out if we don't go in there." Still his wall was up. "Ready or not sis?"

Opening my door I got out. "Or not." I could already tell they were all curious about us. Our heartbeats were different from humans, much faster due to our vampire side. Tuning in I tried to listen in, my hearing wasn't as good as it should've been. For some reason all of Masen's abilities were much stronger than mine, mom always figured it was because he was a boy. The only thing I had that he didn't was my one special power, projecting and reading thoughts through touch. I didn't use it a lot, mom said it was an invasion of privacy. "Can you hear all of them?"

Biting his lip he focused for only a moment. I hated that, how easy it all was for him. If I wanted to use my abilities I really had to focus, I was the slowest runner, took me longer to get rested, and if I went even just two days without human food my body would weaken. Being a girl in this situation, sucked. "I believe they're all accountable. There's no backing out of this now Renesmee."

Grabbing his hand I showed him us approaching the door. When I became scared or nervous I used my power to communicate like I did as a little girl. For a long time mom thought I wasn't going to speak. My brother began talking by two months old, I however didn't say a word until almost a year old. It was my way of talking back then, mom explained to me I couldn't hide behind it forever. One day I just decided to ask for blood and from that day on I didn't stop talking. "I'll knock first." While we walked up the steps of the brick house. Like I had expected it was gorgeous even on the outside, I could only imagine the inside. Before Mase could even get his hand up to the door a tiny girl with short dark hair opened the door. By her appearance I could immediately see this was Alice. She was exactly how mom had described her, and in the picture. Her clothes looked expensive, and her personality was just bubbly.

"How do you know us?" My brown eyes unfocused on Alice and onto the velvet voice in the corner. This was an unfamiliar face, yet everything about it was screaming to me.

Letting go of my brother's hand I walked right into the house towards him. "We didn't even say anything? How did you know?"

Moving past Alice he came back near me in a protective stance. "Renesmee, stay close."

Rolling my eyes I pushed past him. "Mase, they aren't going to hurt me. Or you for that matter, stop acting like my body guard."

Raising his eyebrows in shock, our grandfather gestured to the couch. "Well, how about you take a seat and explain why you're both here?" Out of everyone here he seemed the calmest. For the first time since arriving inside the house I took a good look around at everyone. Edward sat on the couch concentrating on both of us. Alice smiled while standing in the corner closer to her brother. For the most part the rest of them looked just as confused, if not a little angry.

Taking a seat in the middle I once again grabbed onto my brother's hand. Mentally I apologized for snapping at him earlier. I needed the support of my brother through this. "Well, I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Renesmee, and this is my brother Masen. We're half human and half vampire." It was nice to finally be able to say it out loud and not be talking to my mother. "Our mother was human when she and our father were together. After he left her she found out she was pregnant, she was so scared so she reached out help from a friend and ran away from home. Two months later we were born, and if it hadn't been for my brother she would've died. I'm not venomous, however my brother seems to be. Our mom thinks it's because he's a boy. We don't really know much about our kind mostly due to the fact that mom doesn't let us really go out and explore. In six years this has been the first time we've ever been off on our own."

Carlisle seemed so interested in our story, probably more of the medical part. But regardless I felt very positive things were going to turn out okay. "Now, I noticed you said in six years. Am I right to assume your growth is must faster than other humans?"

"That's correct, we grew to term in two months instead of nine. We're only six years old, but our mentality and physical appearance are much more advanced. We've never acted our age I guess you could say." Hearing my brother laugh and be comfortable made me ease up.

Esme spoke for the first time. Her voice was extremely calming and motherly. "Now who is your mother? We may have met her before."

Well here was the moment of truth. I'd never felt so nervous and excited in my life, my hands were shaking in fear of rejection. "We know you've met our mother before, now please keep your minds open. I can assure you we aren't lying, and no harm to your family." Laying my head down on Masen's shoulder I shut my eyes, as if it would make a difference. "Our mother's name is...Isabella. But you may know her as Bella Swan. And well our father, he's here." Opening my eyes nobody had moved, and unless my ears deceived me nobody said anything. "I can show you if that's what you need." Not only did I have my scrapbook, also my power. Getting up off the couch I approached Carlisle knowing he'd be the most understanding. "I don't know if you any of you have powers, but I can project my thoughts and images into the minds of others. If it's alright I'd love to show you some memories. I can show two people at once." Nodding I put my hand on my grandfather's arm. Focusing on any memories I had of mom I began to show him. My first memory was looking at her sweaty pale face. It was right after Masen and I crawled our way out of her stomach, I had no idea what was going on yet I knew exactly who she was. Fighting threw the pain she still held me tight to her chest with a smile on her face. "So..beautiful. Everything's gonna be okay Renes..mee. And Masen." More memories of her showed how healthy and gorgeous she was in her new found life of vampirism. The last memory I showed him was a few months ago when we just moved to Buffalo. "I hope that's enough."

Amazed I received a smile, it warmed my heart seeing he actually believed me. "That's brilliant Renesmee. I can assure you all, these two are in fact the children of Bella. Edward you must see for yourself."

Our father was sitting on the couch in shock, not blinking, no breathing. Nothing. "I also brought a book of pictures for you all to see. Mom always took a lot of pictures of Mase and I." I didn't know how he would react with my touching him so I just moved over with the book.

"Ren, don't overwhelm them. It's a lot to take in." Masen warned moving toward me.

Emmett spoke up for the first time sitting next to me. He truly was the biggest guy I've ever seen. His smile was friendly though reassuring me there was nothing to be afraid of. "I wanna see pictures of my niece and nephew. I mean it's not every day two kids show up and tell ya your brother actually banged his girlfriend." Now I could see what mom was saying about his sexual sense of humor.

Scolding her husband Rosalie moved to the couch we all were on. "Emmett, please we don't want to scare them off. I'm sorry for his crude comments, he seems to think he's funny."

Finally feeling accepted into something I was too happy to notice Edward was missing from the room. Looking around I couldn't even hear him anywhere throughout the house. Noticed my distress Masen knew exactly what was wrong. "He's gonna come back Renesmee, he's probably just confused. Give him some time."

A cold hand on my back began rubbing calming circles. "Your brother's right sweetheart. Edward's had a hard time losing Bella. He'll come around. In the mean time I'm sure you must be hungry, if you eat that is." Esme offered.

Not wanting to cry I got up off the couch throwing the book onto the couch. "I'm just in need of some blood. My brother prefers human food to blood. I don't really eat unless I'm weak. We can survive off both though."

For the first time Jasper spoke nearing us. "So interesting, you're both a perfect combination of human and vampire. You must tell us more about your kind."

"Jazz, they just got here. We have plenty of time for questions, later." Almost everyone except for the one person I wanted to accept us, was doing just that. I couldn't let it get to me though, baby steps Renesmee.

Feeling bad about not eating what Esme wanted to make I offered to help her cook, in a way I was already accomplishing some of my wishes. The entire family hung around the kitchen asking questions about mom and what we'd been doing the past six years. There were a couple moments where we had to lie a little just so they wouldn't call mom here or go searching for her but overall the afternoon held much sentimental value to me. I could even see my brother letting his walls down and enjoying the time spent with our family.

I had to admit it was nicer than I expected. We were surrounded by more people like us, who also had the same venom running through their veins. All these years of wanting and desiring family was so worth it to be standing here with them all. They didn't judge us, they all accepted us for the half vampire half humans we were. Their personalities were exactly as mom had described them, and I couldn't be happier about it. The only thing that could've made it better was if our father could accept and join us.

During a time when the focus was on Masen's interest and all about him I found myself wandering the house. The entire thing was huge and something you'd see out of a magazine. At home our furniture barely matched, and there weren't many things hanging on the walls. Since we moved so often mom found it useless to make the houses we lived in actually look like homes. My room was the only room in the house that actually looked like it belonged to someone. My brother use to decorate his room to his liking, now it was just a bed and boxes hanging around. Esme and Alice had to do most of the decorating. The living room was mostly white, there were plants in the corner and next to the TV was a dark brown paneled fireplace. It was bigger than most of the houses we ever lived in. Walking up the stairs there was a long hallway separating the bedrooms. On the wall were pictures and various paintings. The pictures throughout the decades made me smile, the clothes changed thankfully throughout the years. It was hard to believe that this was actually my life. I'd been dealing with the strange life of vampires and humans but this was a whole new side. My mother had only twenty four years of life on her while they all had at least eighty. They'd seen many historic events, seen so many things that I would probably never experience. I wanted to know everything about my family.

The last door on the left was the only one open, from it was a familiar noise. Mom would play it in the house when she was packing up, every time. I recognized it as Claire De Lune. I could only assume it was one person playing it seeing as everyone else was downstairs. Biting my lip I debated going in, should I impose? Did I even have the right to? When I turned my back deciding not to go in a little voice in the back of my head started laughing. "Don't be a baby Renesmee." I had to do this, he was half of me anyways. I always dreaming about having the best relationship with my dad and if I wanted that to happen I had to do something about it.

The room was gray, dark and gloomy. It reminded me of Masen's rooms, never really a room. Unlike the rest of the house there weren't any pictures on the walls, or anything to decorate it and make it look roomy. The only thing sitting on the built in shelf was a stereo playing the music, quietly he stood looking out the window. I knew he knew I was here, yet neither of us said a word. The silence was comforting knowing that soon we'd actually have to talk.

"Sorry to break the silence, but you're right we have a lot to talk about." He chuckled turning around. Finally alone I had time to study his face, Mase and I truly did look like his twins. Why did mom have to be right about everything? And how did he know what I was thinking? "Like you have your power, mine is reading minds."

Mom just so happened to leave that detail out. "Hmm, that's pretty cool. So you really had no clue about me and Masen?"

Turning around he sighed. "No clue, up until a few hours I didn't think it was possible. But I do believe you." Chuckling he looked into my eyes. "If it hadn't been for your memories I would've been able to tell by your eyes. They're identical to your mothers, they were once my favorite thing. That and all anyone can think about is you and your brother's resemblance to me." If I had a dollar for every time I heard how much I looked like my father I'd be rich. Not only did my family see it, mom and grandpa Charlie thought it. Whenever him and mom were on the phone and he got the recent pics he'd always say something about my eyes and how much we didn't look like her. Gramps still held a grudge against dad, thinking he left mom because she was pregnant. "Your mother still keeps contact with Charlie?"

Walking around I picked up various things in his room. Most of the things in the boxes were CD's and old notebooks. "Only on the phone and letters. Mom sends him pictures from when we looked six years old, she felt too bad lying about us. He still really wants us to come visit." Nodding it seemed he was thinking back on memories. "So I take it Grandpa didn't really like you? Mom doesn't really talk about her pre-hybrid days."

"Pre-hybrid days?"

"Mhmm, that's what I call her human life. Hybrid is what I refer to mine and Masen's type. Mom hates it because she says it makes us sound like freaks. I don't really care though, but she's lame and doesn't talk about it. Her reason being is her life didn't really start until we came along." I chuckled, mom always said lame stuff like that.

Nodding he looked down. "She sounds like she hasn't changed at all. Why didn't she come along with you two?"

Lying around here would be much harder than I thought. "She decided to go traveling the world, we convinced her she needed time away from us. We've literally spent no more than a few hours apart since we were born. Masen and I figured sitting home alone all summer would be useless, and I've dreamed about meeting you all since I was a little girl."

My dad's smile looked exactly like Masen's. It was still uncanny to see it in person. "So you don't know much about me?"

Shaking my head I was too focused on how many CD's were his works. "She told me last night that you play the piano. I found a CD you made her and it was beautiful, magical even. Just the way the pieces flowed, in the last one you wrote for Grandma I could just feel the love written with it. All of them were truly enchanting." I couldn't believe I was actually here talking about the music with it's creator.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered. Do you play? You speak so highly of it." His eyes were hopeful, I hated to let him down.

Laughing I scoffed. "The closest I've ever been to a piano was in the toy store, years ago. I'd love to learn though."

I never imagined my father to be shy, but for a tiny second I could see his little smile. "Well, I mean if you'd like I would be able to teach you. I've been playing for plenty of years."

"Are you kidding me?" I'd seen so many faces of my father today, now including disappointment. "I'd absolutely love to."

I couldn't remember the last time I'd ever been this happy. Sure I'd had plenty of happy memories with mom, so many of them. But this was a different kind of happiness, my heart was fuller. Today I made a lifelong (six years long) dream come true, for me that was a big accomplishment. The best part about it was that they accepted me. My father was actually going to be giving me piano lessons, and I had a room here. Alice took me aside after dad and I came back downstairs to join the family and showed me the guest room. "Don't worry, we only have this because it came with the place. Soon enough you'll have your dream room. Wouldn't want my niece and nephew to have boring rooms." When Masen had of course seen me with Edward he sent both of us daggers. He still hadn't sent a word to our father, speaking to everyone else.

Our first night home ended with us all seated comfortably around a fire. It didn't matter that it was June, none of us really cared. Everyone enjoyed hearing stories of our childhood, mostly the ones consisting of Mase and I fighting. There were plenty of them. "Jeez, you two are worse than Alice and your dad."

"We only fight because he doesn't know how to stay out of my head. I guess that's what happens when you live in a house of seven vampires." Alice defended. "And now two half vampires. Speaking of that how long do you two plan on staying?"

Masen took it his duty to answer. "Five weeks, then we have to go back home."

Rolling my eyes I hit him. "That was the original plan, but if it's alright with you guys that is." I really hoped they would be okay with it. I couldn't imagine leaving now that I was here.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Carlisle offered.

Concentrating for a moment Esme got up "Oh, if you two are going to be here I must go grocery shopping. I have to know your favorite foods, and Renesmee sweetheart I know you don't really like food but you must have a favorite. You'll both have to come with me."

I'd never had so much attention focused on me, it felt really good. "Oh Nana, I do really like pancakes." My hand flew to my mouth. "I'm sorry it just slipped out, I won't do it again."

Wrapping her arms around me in a reassuring hug Esme was beaming. Taking her cold hands and placing them on my face she looked me in the eyes. "Renesmee, we want you two to both be happy here. As long as you're comfortable calling me that, I'm more than okay with it."

She reminded me so much of my mom, caring and loving. Biting my lip I hugged her once again. "I cannot thank you all enough, this has been an amazing day." Yawning I rubbed my brown eyes.

Standing up Masen yawned as well. "If you'd all excuse us, we're still have human and need to rest."

Before my brother could drag me away I squiggled out of his arms. "Thank you all so much, again. I really mean it." I went around hugging each member of my family, when it got to my dad we were both a little awkward. Our relationship was different, and I'd like to think that was because we didn't want to mess it up one bit. "Piano lessons tomorrow morning?"

"Whenever you're ready." Smirking he released me and looked over to Masen. "Good night Renesmee, good night Masen."

Biting my lip I was unsure to say it or not. So I just thought it. "Good night, dad."

Settling into the little room I snuggled into the down feather bed. My brother was gracious enough to take an air mattress on the floor. Aunt Rosalie insisted on giving up her bed for him but like the gentleman my brother was he refused. A part of me was glad, at the end of the day it was nice to have my brother by my side. Pressing play on my little disk man mom bought me for the trip I left one ear bud in to talk to my brother. "Aren't they great Mase?"

"Yeah I guess Ren."

Scornful I sat up. "What is that supposed to mean? They haven't done anything wrong, I don't get why you're like this."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head. "I don't want to be that jerk Renesmee but we don't know them. Just because their family doesn't mean they aren't going to leave, or turn on us. Mom was happy with them and you see what happened. I'm not saying don't be happy just be cautious and don't have too high expectations. At the end of these five weeks, moms gonna be the one taking care of us. Not them. Just a thought sis."

Throwing a pillow down at his face with as much force as I could I turned around. "Don't even talk to me Masen. I'm here to have a good time with our family, you can leave if you'd like to be a dick." Angry tears started flowing down my face. I hated crying more than anything else, I felt weak. That and I really didn't want my brother to leave, but I wanted to enjoy my time with the Cullens.

"Renesmee, please don't be mad at me. I'm just looking out for you, okay? That's what big brothers are for. I love you."

Mom always told me never to go to bed hating someone, or angry. Even if it did just happen a few moments ago I couldn't not answer my big brother. "Love you too Mase. Thanks for coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Curve Balls

**Quick author's note, just wanted to remind everyone this chapter is from Bella's point of view during the two months of her pregnancy and the birth. I think for a while if you guys enjoy the flashbacks and give positive feedback I'm gonna do a flashback every couple of chapters until we find ourselves to present day Bella. Also heads up I do have a plan for everything and Bella will of course figure out where her children are, she is a vampire ;) there's a lot of things that will be said when the time comes for Bella's meeting once again. Thanks guys xoxox**

**Bella's POV September 2005**

At this point in life, eighteen years old, I'd been through a lot of pain. I was pretty clumsy, falling down stairs, falling in love with a vampire. Coming from someone who'd experienced a lot of physical pain in her life I knew I'd rather go through all of that at once rather than this. My heart fell like it'd been torn in ten different directions and my mind was in all places at once. Knowing exactly who _I _was and knowing exactly who _he_ was it didn't come as a surprise really. At the moment I couldn't have thought it would happen though. After we'd given in to each other completely I never thought he'd leave, but I guess that's what a lot of girls think. Sex didn't ruin us, I wasn't completely sure to be honest what went wrong. I couldn't pin point the exact moment he decided I wasn't worth enough to stay. There was no way I could complain though. The past eight months had been some of the best in my eighteen years. My summer was spent falling even more in love with the person I thought I would end up spending forever with, forever can't always be promised. I was running on borrowed time.

Covering up my mouth I made a run for the bathroom for the third time today. By now it wasn't even puking, just dry heaving from the lack of food in my stomach. Feeling the way I was feeling I didn't care to eat. None of it appealed to me. Nothing appealed to me anymore. I couldn't look at things the same because they weren't. Everything in my room I could find a way to relate it to him, it all proved that he was real. I didn't want to forget about him or the happier times of my life. Holding my hair back I managed to empty the remains of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I hadn't felt this sick in years, I was with my mom the last time. It had been more than a few years ago, maybe in middle school. Anyways anytime I caught the flu or something she'd make me chicken noodle soup and hold my hair for me as I vomited. Then we'd spend all day together on the couch watching lame movies, looking back now I was thankful for those memories. My mom had been calling non stop since that day, checking in on me every few hours. I hadn't talked to her personally but I could hear Charlie on the phone. It seemed like our phone was constantly ringing these days, or maybe it always had. Most of the days were spent in my room sitting by the window. Going back to school wasn't anything I was even close to being ready for. People around this town liked to talk even if they knew the truth, there were rumors. Knowing the entire student body and faculty would be staring and whispering about me made me want to vomit more. Then there was Jess and Lauren to worry about, they'd have something to say to my face.

"Bells, your moms on the phone. Are you sure you don't want to talk? It might help some." Charlie muttered from the door, he tried this at least once a day. I think he just wanted to hear me say more than three words.

Wiping my mouth I leaned my elbow on the toilet bowl. "No." I couldn't even describe why I didn't want to talk. Maybe it as because I knew Renee all too well. She'd probably cry and say something about first heartbreak. This was different though. Not some ordinary teenager crying over her boyfriend who broke up with her. I watched the love of my life walk away forever, and what made it worse? He said it'd be like he never existed. If only that was the truth I wouldn't feel like this. Feel completely broken.

When the weekend came to an end I knew I couldn't miss anymore school. Life was continuing on without them here, and without me living in it. Being so early in the school year falling behind wouldn't work well in my favor. Getting out of bed that morning was so much different than it had been lately. My feet hit the floorboards much harder dragging across the linoleum floors of my kitchen. The weather was a typical Forks fall day, cloudy and cold. Charlie sat at the table munching on toast quietly while watching me closely. Like when I first came back here his guns were stored away, I don't know when it happened but I think that said something. I don't think I could ever place a gun to my head, I already felt dead. Biting my lip I dragged my feet to the bathroom where before I showered I emptied my stomach, again. Letting the hot water hit my skin I couldn't bring myself to use the same strawberry shampoo I'd used for years. Even the little things like this made me think of him. My mind thought of the idea "waking up in the shower" where in reality I just stood there all the same. God, this sucked.

Forks High hadn't changed when I got back, people were still annoying and loud. Like I had guessed they stared and whispered. The longer I was there for they all settled down which made it easier to be there. Being there without him was weird, even Alice was supposed to be here. Their table sat in the corner of them and it too seemed to be starting at me. Unlike the people it also had flashing lights just taunting me that they were gone. It all still seemed like a dream or a joke. I was just waiting for Emmett to jump out at me and scoop me into one of his giant bear hugs. He'd then earn a giant smack only hurting me in the end. But this was reality.

I began to get into a routine of things, and throwing up seemed to be included in that routine. Time began to pass and I got use to the numb feeling without him. Sometimes I thought I liked the pain in a sick way, it keeps his memory alive. There were no pictures to prove he was ever mine, the CD he made was gone, and all his messages were deleted off my phone. If it had been up to me those things would all still be here. I wanted them to be here, forgetting him wasn't an option. To me it didn't matter that he no longer wanted me, I still only wanted him. He was going to be the only person I could ever love in that way for the rest of my life. Thinking that he would one day love someone else the way I loved him hurt more than the pain from him leaving.

Fourteen days after they left I noticed my body wasn't the same. I didn't know if it was because of how I'd been treating myself. I barely ate, I didn't talk a lot, and I spent a lot of time just thinking. As much as I knew it wasn't healthy I still did it. There was no motivation to get out of bed and try my hardest to even smile. It killed my dad to see me this way, it was killing me too. Despite all of those factors there was something else essential to what was wrong with me. It didn't register until I saw the box of blue sitting in the cabinet. My period was late, it hadn't been late a day in my life. Shaking my head I reached up pondering the idea. There was only one thing that came to mind when I thought of _why _my period was late. It was completely ridiculous but the only thing that made sense at the same time.

The night of my birthday despite all that happened had truly been the best of our relationship. Just thinking back to it made me smile and smiling hadn't been something I'd done since him. Dropping all our walls and becoming vulnerable to each other, we made love. I was so shocked and for a while thought I was merely dreaming. But I wasn't, it really happened. He had been mine and I was still his, forever.

Getting over my fears and convincing myself it wasn't even possible I dragged my butt down to the little store about five miles from town. Throwing up my hood to cover my face I bought the most expensive test. I just needed to reassure myself that I was being stupid and figure out what was really wrong with me. Ignoring the cashier's rude judgmental face as I purchased the pregnancy test I ran out to my truck eager to get home before Charlie could even notice I left. He was due to be home around six thirty, I had twenty minutes to take it and figure out where to get rid of it. I couldn't even imagine my father's face finding a pregnancy test in his bathroom after his daughter's boyfriend left. There would be a reason for him to get out his guns once again.

I didn't think four minutes was a long time until I took that test. Sitting on my bathroom floor I paced back and fourth questioning what I would actually do if there was a little baby in my stomach. Quite frankly just thinking about it made me tremble. Knowing what he was made me assume that this baby wasn't going to be normal if it were even real. I was human and he was vampire, there was nothing normal about that. Maybe I could just get rid of it, pretend like it never happened. Mentally slapping myself I knew I could never do that. If this child were even real it was the both of us, the result of a night we shared together. I cried to him about my problems and fears, I let him see into my naked soul only to give him my naked body.

Hearing the ding on the timer I took a deep breath. All my fears were going to be put to rest. The rhetorical baby I made up in my head wasn't even real. Or so I thought. Picking it up and seeing the words "PREGNANT" I almost passed out. It didn't help that I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. Reacting the best I could for the moment I threw the evidence into the plastic bag, hiding it under my bed. Trying not to think about it I sat down in my chair like I had been every day. If Charlie saw anything out of the ordinary he'd know something was different. This had to be my little secret.

When Charlie went to bed that night that I let it hit me. And when it did, it hit me like a car going a hundred miles. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my body shook with my silent sobs. It made the fact that they were gone, that _he _was gone all too real. Here I was at eighteen years old, pregnant, broken, and single. Things might have been different if this baby wasn't half vampire, but it was. Finally when my tears were all gone and dried out I knew I couldn't just sit here and cry. Things had to change, I had to change. There needed to be a plan.

Turning on my dusty old computer that hadn't been used in months I took out an old writing pad and pen. I didn't even know this was possible, and was pretty sure he too had no idea. One thing was first, nobody could know. So that lead me to number two, get the hell out of Forks. If I was correct about what my baby would be, it couldn't be a normal pregnancy. The more I searched online the more I found out I was right, or close to it. Most the websites said the same thing. This baby meant death. As the clock next to me read almost four in the morning and my nerves were running higher than ever, I decided I needed some sleep. Tomorrow would be my last day of school, then I was going to leave. For good.

Since finding out just a few hours ago I had been through almost every single emotion, except happiness. I never wanted to be a mom, after seeing how much my mom struggled with it the whole idea kinda became annoying to me. Now, with _his_ child growing inside me I couldn't think of anything else. My heart ached without him here, but I had apart of him still with me. My hands made their way down to the tiny barely noticeable bump. I had to do whatever was necessary to protect this baby, my baby. And to do so I was going to need help, or else I wouldn't even live to see my little boy, or girl.

Dad,

I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Living in Forks has been better than I could've ever imagined. But I guess all good things must come to an end and that's why I'm writing to you. Telling you would've been too hard, so here it goes. There's been some changes in my life and I can't stay here for them to happen. I promise I'm okay, and I will be. I can't tell you where I'm going or where I'll be but you need to let me do my own thing. I'll call you sometime when I know you won't freak out. I love you dad. Talk to you later.

B.

Wiping away a tear I left the note on the kitchen table. I couldn't face his reaction if I did it in person, I had already done it once. Today the situation was a lot more serious than last time. It was funny to think back to that day, James had been my biggest problem. Now the one I loved the most was my only problem. So many problems arising just because I fell in love with a vampire.

Driving down the road in my old rusty truck I didn't exactly know where I was going. So much for having a plan. When the rain started to pour I found myself driving down a road I'd only been down a few times since arriving in Forks. Charlie had dragged me to a couple little get togethers at the Blacks home. Jacob was out there carrying some tools into his garage. Unsure of what to actually do I decided to pull into his driveway.

"Bella! What're you doing here?" The last time he'd seen me was that night. Charlie had been worried to death and had a ton of people looking for me. I hadn't exactly been in the best shape then. I was surprised when he scooped me into a giant bear hug. A smile crept on my face, he was so warm and comforting.

Taking in his warmth I shrugged. "I need your help Jacob. But you need to promise me you're going to keep it between us. You can't even tell Charlie. Do you understand Jake?" The smile that had previously on my face was now gone. I didn't know why I was trusting him with this, I sure as hell hadn't been planning on it. "I really need someone right now."

Taking my hands he too became serious. "Of course Bella. You have my word."

Shakily I was about to say the words out loud for the first time. This was a lot harder than I could've ever imagined it to be. "I'm... I'm pregnant Jake." He didn't say anything for eight minutes. I couldn't even read his facial expression and I didn't know if that or the silence scared me more. Finally when it became too overwhelming I grabbed my head in annoyance. "Okay, say something!"

"It's Edward's? Did he know? Is that why he left you in the woods?" His words stung making me cringe. I hadn't said or even heard his name since that day I called it out so many times.

Getting angry I shook my head, refusing to cry in front o f him here. "Don't say it like that, _Jacob._"

Realizing his mistake he grabbed me in another hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. But is that why, Bella?"

Defending him I wiggled out of the hug. "No, he had no idea. We didn't think it was possible." I wasn't going to share their secret, it wasn't mine to share. "He has some genetic disease, making it almost impossible. But I found out yesterday."

Nodding he sat down on the dirt. "What're you gonna do?"

Shrugging I sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I really don't know Jake. All I know is I can't stay here, I need to find somewhere to go."

"Don't leave, Charlie will help you. I'll even help, whatever you need. You don't have to do this." His big brown eyes pleaded with me, almost making me want to stay.

Knowing what needed to be done I looked away. "There's things..you can't know. I'm gonna have this baby soon, I don't know exactly when but...soon. I can't tell you everything but if you're willing to help me you don't need to know. Please, I have nobody else."

Contemplating it for a moment he shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Alright. I'm in. What do we do first?"

Relieved I had someone with me on this I stood up. "You don't know how much that means, hearing you say that." Biting my lip I knew what had to be done. "I just need to get out of town, it doesn't have to be far from here. Not a motel, and I can't afford an apartment or anything, but I can't live in my truck."

Shaking his head he thought long and hard. "Stay here, I mean in my garage. My dad never comes out here, we can hide your truck. And you'll be safe."

Smiling at the generous offer I shook my head. "Jake, I don't think that's my safest option. What if Charlie comes to your house? I can't see him like this."

Understanding he sat down once again. "I know you're probably gonna hate this idea, but just hear me out, I kinda hate it too. Did the Cullens put their home for sale, or did they just leave it?"

I hadn't been there since my birthday party. Shaking my head I figured from what I knew about them. "I'm sure they just left it, why?" It took a moment for me to make the connection. "No, I couldn't stay there. That's their home."

"Come on, nobody would think that's where you'd be. We'll stash your truck, I can come and help you every couple of days. Plus it's safe and nobody except us will ever know. It's our best bet." Hearing him out I knew it was perfect, they would probably leave everything there giving Alice and Esme a chance to redecorate and do more shopping. "Okay, let's just.. we'll check it out. I don't know..if..if I can do it."

Hanging his heavy arm across my shoulder he sent me a reassuring smile. "Alright, let me go grab some stuff from the house and we'll get going."

Driving to the Cullen's house gave me an indescribable feeling of anxiety. There had been so many days spent there, not just with him but with the whole family, minus Rosalie. I had a special bond with each of them valuing my time spent with them. Even though Rose wasn't that fond of me I respected her decisions and understood where she was coming from. He had explained to me briefly why she really wasn't happy with the two of us being together. She hated my lack of appreciated for all that I had. I had to ability to have a child and die, two things she desired. Before I didn't understand her longing to be a mother, now in the position I could see where the hype was coming from. I hadn't had much time to reflect on the miracle inside me, but I knew I did love this little one. And I had to do whatever means necessary to keep my baby alive and safe. I'd die to protect this baby.

The long driveway wasn't any different from the last time I'd seen it. The only difference was there were no lights trailing up towards the house. It was so strange to think that hadn't even been that long ago. Being happy with them seemed like a million years ago. "Jacob, I don't know if I can go in there."

Placing his warm hand on my thigh he looked up, we hadn't spoken the entire ride over. "I'll go in first, check things out. Give you a couple minutes to think and then I'll come to the door. Does that sound good?"

Nodding I unlocked my doors and watched him look for the extra key under the third rock to the left. Esme always wanted me to feel welcome and told me if I ever needed somewhere to go and they weren't home I was welcome. I didn't think she would ever mean in this way. I'd been over a few times when they all went on hunting trips and waited for him to come home. Now here I was hoping their home would help me and his child. Four minutes passed when I saw Jacob opening the front door, holding two thumbs up.

I hadn't spent that much time with him, but I just knew I could trust him. He was just sixteen years old, but seemed so much wiser and older. Gearing up all the courage I had left in me I got out of my truck, that was the hardest part. Taking the first step. Taking the fourteen steps from my car to the door seemed to be even harder. I didn't realize how much this would even hurt me. "Jake, I need you to just drag me in there. I can't do it alone."

"I'm right here Bella, take your time."

His hand was now in mine, helping me to the door. I held in the tears as I walked through the door. My eyes were closed, but I knew exactly where I was. I would know even if I was blindfolded and dragged here. It smelt exactly the same, Alice insisted on burning the same lavender and freesia candles every time I came over, it still lingered. "I'm okay, I'm okay." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself or tell him. "I'm gonna go look around and see if they left anything."

Sure enough most of their things were still here, all the kitchen utensils and even some food in the cabinets. Their couches were covered in plastic to keep them in tact, such an Esme thing to do. Most of the house remained the same minus a few certain objects like family pictures, many things in Carlisle's office, and a few art pieces. There was one room I didn't dare to go in. Too many memories, and although they were beautiful and happy memories they would only bring me pain. The last time I'd been in there had been my birthday, the night we'd been together.

Jacob found me standing next to his door, looking out into the darkness. One thing I'd always loved about their home was the glass windows. It was so open and exposed, completely opposite of how they were towards the world. Despite being such an open home I'd always felt safe here, knowing they'd protect me no matter what, or so I thought. "Are you gonna stay here?"

Sliding down the wall in a sitting position I leaned my head against the window. "Yeah, it'll be good for me. Do you want me to bring you home now?"

Looking down at his watch he shook his head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to drive right now, Charlie's probably going insane and if he sees your truck..."

"Right, thank god one of us is thinking. Well how are you gonna get home?" There was so much more we hadn't thought through.

Sitting next to me suggested "I could just stay the night, then we can just wake up before Charlie goes up and bring me home?"

At this point it seemed like that was our best bet. "Yeah, alright. We can also work out more details of this thing. I'm somehow going to need things for this baby, food, and a plan after he's born."

"It's a boy? You didn't say anything about it before."

Chuckling I rested my hand on the tiny little bump. "I actually have no idea, I'm just kinda guessing. It's better than calling my baby an it."

His eyes went down to where my hand rested. "You don't look that far along, but you said he's coming soon. Why is this all so complicated Bells?"

Not being able to tell him the reason made it so much harder. "Some people don't show that much Jake, I just know I'm gonna have him soon. You've got to trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

From then on out things got a little better, or as good as they could get in my situation. Every day Jake would come back, sometimes just to hang out and be of comfort but most the time we were working things out. He'd bring me food, pick up little things for the baby, and tried to help me figure out where to go from here. My truck was hidden behind the house, and although nobody ever came out this far I couldn't take any chances. My dad and mom had called me every single day since I'd left, leaving me messages and messages. In the beginning they were angry, by now they just wanted me to let them know I was safe. Using a burner phone I'd sent them both the same text message, "I promise I'm okay, and safe. I love you."

Over the weeks my stomach had grown substantially, instead of a month pregnant I looked about six months along. The puking came to an end but more pain came along with the pregnancy, only proving my suspicions about this baby further. Every time he moved inside me a new bruise formed, and I'd lost about ten pounds since coming here. I couldn't even look in a mirror, I looked like I was dying. My skin was pale like a vampires, and my eyes were sunken in. I'd barely gotten any sleep with the discomfort I was feeling.

Month Two

I literally felt like I was going to explode, my stomach was bigger than ever. It was unusual even under my special circumstances, and one day I discovered why.

Jacob and I were sitting on the couch, I could barely even move at this point. Most of my days were spent either in Alice's bed or on the couch. My eyes were almost shut when I felt an extremely strong kick, and then another. "Jacob, Jacob. Feel right here and here, quick."

Alert he put his hands where I directed him to. "Either your kid has four legs, or..."

"or I'm having twins." As overjoyed as I was to have two more ones to love I only feared for my life greater. The puking started up again, I was barely able to hold down a meal after we discovered I was having twins.

While alone one day as Jake was at school I gathered up any energy I had left and went to Carlisle's office. If I was correct about what my children were, they would need blood. Walking up those stairs all by myself was the hardest thing I'd ever done at that moment. My back felt like it would break in half carrying all the weight of two babies. But I knew what had to be done to keep myself and them alive. Hoping and praying I rummaged through every single drawer and closet in that room. Inside an old box sat a couple warm bags of blood. Unlike before I didn't cringe or want to pass out from the sight. This was what I had to do.

Poking a hole in the bag I bit my lip and closed my eyes, sucking down the warm liquid as it oozed down my throat. I had always prepared myself for the time I would have to be drinking it as a main food resource. Never did I think I'd be human when that day would come. The weird thing about it was how good it tasted.

Over the next fourteen days my strength regained, although I still felt like absolute death my body gained a little color and some weight back into my face. My babies were both moving around, much stronger now. But I knew that only meant they were healthy and gearing up to be brought into this world.

I didn't allow myself two drink the last two bags of blood, my babies would need those during the time I was changing. I knew becoming a vampire was the only way I'd make it past the birth. But I had no idea how exactly that was going to happen, I was hoping my children would inherit the venom from their vampire side.

The night before I gave birth was the best night I'd had in a while. It was somewhat normal, the last time I'd see Jacob. The next time I'd seen him I would be in excruciating pain, and would barely remember him. We sat on the couch playing Monopoly together while watching some cheesy eighties movie. Over the past two months he'd became my best friend.

"Alright Bella, it's been almost two months. You've got to have some names picked out, I mean you're gonna pop them out any day now." He'd been begging me to tell him the names I'd came up with ever since he brought me home this little pregnancy book full of baby names.

Setting down my card I rubbed my swollen stomach. "Fine, I've got four picked out. If it's two girls, Renesmee and Emalie. If it's two boys, Masen and.. and Edward." That was the first time I'd said his name, and it still hurt.

Cringing he looked at me and laughed. "Bella, you can't give your kids normal names? And what if it's a boy and a girl?"

Slapping him I rolled my eyes. "They're not normal, why curse them with a life of boring names? Plus they all hold sentimental value to me. I was thinking of going with Renesmee and Masen, they go good together."

Picking up his cards again he smiled. "Only you Bella, only you."

That was our last conversation before things got serious. "Jake, when the day comes for me to have them I'm gonna need your help. More than usual, okay?"

"Bella, you're scaring me."

I grabbed his warm hands with my cold ones. "Don't be scared Jacob. You need to do exactly as I say to keep my babies and I alive. When I'm in labor you need to stay with me, and when they're here take them. Be careful, clean them, get them dressed and you need to feed them whatever is in the bottle's downstairs. Don't question any of it, just do. Okay?"

Swallowing hard he nodded, not fully understanding what was even going on. Either did I. "Why won't you be able to do any of that?"

I knew he'd have so many questions that couldn't be answered. "I have to make some changes to be okay after this. You can't call anyone, or take them anywhere. I will come for them after, but that's it."

He'd learned to accept that I wasn't spilling much information. Hugging me as little as he could with my stomach in the way. We didn't speak that much but we didn't need to. "I'll do whatever it takes Bella."

Kissing his cheek I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me Jacob. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"I'd do anything for you Bella." That was our last good day.

November 10th, 2005.

I wasn't really expecting it when it happened, I figured I maybe had a week left. Or even a couple days, but I couldn't ever have imagined how badly it hurt when it happened. Jake had brought over a small pizza for us to munch on. My appetite was so bipolar during my pregnancy, sometimes I could eat everything in sight where other days I only craved blood. So I have no idea how, but I was feeling strong that night. We sat together watching some lame football game when I stood up to grab some juice from the kitchen.

It started in my back, I literally felt it snap in half. Falling down Jacob wasn't sure what to do, my body landed on the ground but before my head could smack down on the ground he caught it. I could feel my self convulsing, Jake shouted my name over and over again. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't keep still. Gritting my teeth I fought through the pain. "Scalpel, Office. Hurry."

Running as fast as I'd ever seen a human run he came back with the backpack I'd made up a few days ago. Trying to hold my body still I grabbed his hand. "Get them out, now!" My heart was rapidly beating inside me, I felt as if it was going to literally pop out.

I don't remember much from the next couple moments, I could hear him gagging and feel the scalpel cutting into my skin. For his sake I tried to contain my screams. The next moments were significant, they were the moments I became a mother. My babies cries were the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. "It's Masen Bells. And Renesmee." Even through the fear I could hear some happiness in his voice.

Feeling weaker and on the edge of death I knew I had to hold them at least once before I passed. "Give..me..them." Helping me he placed the both of them in my arms. Even with the blood covering their faces were similar to his. "So, beautiful." Looking at my little Masen that was when I felt it. His teeth sinking into my chest. That was also when it started. The fire inside me, and I knew what was happening. "Take them, now! Upstairs." And that was the last I ever saw of Jacob Black.

Three days later I woke up to a new life. Not only was I a mother now, but a vampire. Everything was clearer, and brighter. I could and hear things from miles away, and most importantly I could hear Jacob's heartbeat along with the fast pitter patter of my children. The burn in my throat alerted me of what needed to be done. Taking the advice Emmett had described to me so long ago I jumped outside and began my first hunt. I could barely remember what I'd been through two days prior, the pain was all forgotten. But there were three things I could remember very distinctly.

I had two beautiful children waiting for me.

Jacob was my best friend and I couldn't hurt him.

Edward was gone.

When my hunt was over the burning feeling in my throat went away I knew what was coming next. Saying goodbye to my best friend. He was human and I was a newborn, it wouldn't be safe for us to be together now. But I had to do the best for my babies. My Renesmee and Masen, I still had to figure out where we were going. Being a vampire and not pregnant anymore made it a little easier. Standing outside the glass window I watched as Jacob sat on Alice's bed watching some TV while my two little ones laid on the bed sleeping. They had changed so much since I had last seen them just three days ago.

Grabbing my cell phone quickly from the living room I called Jacob. I let him know that I had to change to live and how thankful I was for all his help. Leaving my two babies on the bed he got up and made his way outside. Avoiding him at all cost I felt like crying as I watched him drive down the driveway.

I knew my thirst was under control when I made my way up to Alice's room. Everything was scattered all around in a mess. Taking in their smell I didn't even feel tempted to drink from them. I wasn't sure if that was the mother in me, or their blood was just different. Jake had them both dressed and cleaned, which I quite frankly was surprised to see. Over the two months he always expressed to me how he'd never been around a baby and wouldn't know what to do with mine.

They both were so beautiful, their hair both the same shade as their fathers. Renesmee had my old human eyes while Masen had his father's green human eyes. They truly were the perfect children.

As much as I loved it here, I had to leave. That was the last time I set foot in Forks, Washington for a very long time.


End file.
